1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical field of display, and especially to a switch cell for converting a two dimensional (2D) image into a three dimensional (3D) image and manufacturing method thereof, a display panel, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal 3D display substrate technology is used to realize 3D display by providing a switch cell on a conventional 2D image display substrate. For the structure of the liquid crystal 3D display substrate, electrodes in the switch cell is constructed by transparent materials, such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO), in order to avoid shielding pixels. However, the resistivity of the electrodes made from the transparent ITO is very high, such that the impedance of the entire display panel is very high, and the driving power required by the display panel is increased. This defect is especially serious when producing large sized display panel.